Happy Summer!
by LusciousRaspberries
Summary: As the heat turns up, Dan and Runo end up working at Julie's mall. But will either of them admit their crush for one another. While, Julie tries to break their bond. Will they end up together or will Julie end up with Dan?
1. Chapter 1

**Runo POV**

I was standing in a bright ray of sunlight. Dazed and impatient, I took my 5th glance at the wall clock, 4:20pm. 5 more minutes. I shot back a irritated glance at the clock. 5 more minutes till summer. Julie expression surprised me.

Instead of looking eager, she was starring at herself and admiring all her features on her face. And she was holding her mirror and ruffled her hair as she placed cherry lip gloss.

Julie and I were barely friends. I attempted to be nice as possible but she looks at me as if I'm a threat. I shot a glance at Dan. I studied his expression for a minute, he was just as impatient as me. Julie had a major crush for Dan and soon I came in the picture and she wasn't too happy about that but I remained loyal to her as a friend. Dan and I were merely friends and nothing more.

I smirked at Dan's expression and he shot a glance at me.

I turned away blushing a bit. RING! Time moved quickly in school.

I started repacking my bag. "Runo?" I recognized Julie's voice. "I'm so sorry that I won't be seeing you this summer, Runo. We had some good times." I looked up. She was leaning on the desk with a big grin on her face. I smirked. "No worries, Julie. I'll be working at your father's mall this summer and I'll be seeing you a lot." I said.

Unfortunately, my allowance wasn't enough so Julie's father offered a job. Julie smiled turned. "Bye." I said. I trudged to my locker. "Boo!" I looked up startled, it was Dan. "Stop that you idiot!" He grinned.

"So what are you doing this summer?" he sheepishly. "Umm.. Let's see I'm working at my place and Julie's." I answered and smirked. "Julie has her own restaurant?" I sighed. "No you doofus. Julie's mall. Her father owns it." "Weird. Chan, Joe, Shun, Alice, and me just got offered the same job." He grinned. "Yeah. That is weird how on earth did you get a job?" I teased. He chuckled. "I guess I'm as smart as you now." He joked.

I giggled a bit. "Okay. This summer's gonna be the best. Chilling with our friends and the food's free." I rolled my eyes.

Dan stared with curious, guarded eyes as I walked past him. "What?" Dan wondered.

"It's just like you to be thinking about food." I paced down the hallway.

"Hey, Runo." Julie smiled. "Hey." "Seriously, Runo, as soon as you walk over to my daddy's mall. You better not be all over my Danny!" Julie demanded. I leaned back and snickered. "Julie, Dan and I are just friends. We're nothing more." I almost wished that Julie wasn't that serious with a relationship with Dan.

I didn't know what it was, but something was holding me back from Julie dating Dan. It was a weird feeling and I didn't like it but I ignored it. She stared at me, surprised. She puckered her lips and placed strawberry lip gloss and puckered once more. "Oh. See you around, toddles." Julie said and waved.

**The Mall**

"Hey, Runo!" Dan said. He exhaled heavily, and I realized he'd been running late, again. "Hey, Dan. Late again?" He nodded. "So where do you work?" He asked. "I work at Ben and Jerry's. It's an ice cream parlor. Where do you work?" I leaned against the bench, my hands tapping for his answer, and tried to wait patiently.

"Umm…I work at Forever 21." I giggled quietly. "I think Julie's behind this." He frowned. "Yeah, me too. She practically goes there everyday shopping for clothes." I laughed out loud.

"It's NOT funny, Runo!" Dan yelled.

I ignored it and stuck out my tongue.

I licked my wooden spoon and dipped it back to the cookie dough ice cream.

"Hey, I want some." Dan whined. "No, you don't get any." "Why?" Dan moaned. "Because your so mean." I scooped up a giant piece of my cookie dough ice cream and stuffed it in Dan's mouth. "There I gave you some." I teased. "So Dan, why are you working here?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment. "I'm earning my way up for stuff…" he answered. "What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Ummm…well it's almost your birthday so…" "Thanks." I interrupted. "So are you two lovebirds done, yet?" Chan broke. "N-no. We're just friends." Dan stuttered. "Yeah." I supported stammering.

"Sure, you are." Chan criticized.

"So, Chan where do you work?" I changed the subject. "I work at Fook Hing Restaurant. Delicious Chinese food take out. Where do you work Dan?" I laughed out loud. "What's so funny, Runo?" Chan asked. "Dan works at a women clothing store, Forever 21." I answered snickering.

Chan joined in laughing. "It's NOT funny!" Dan erupted. "Sure, it is." "Hey Danny!" Julie said. I rolled my eyes, for some reason I didn't feel quite excited when Julie came here talking to Dan. "Hey Julie." He said dully. "Well I'll let you two talk." I said, and went back to working. Dan glanced over his shoulder, he looked annoyed. As I watched, Dan stepped closer to me and I ignored it. "Dan, don't get me into this mess. I don't want to talk to Julie." I hissed. "Hello? I'm right here." Julie moaned.

**Julie POV**

"What do you want?" Billy hissed. "Look at them. Runo doesn't belong with Dan, I do!" I yelled. He paused midstep and backed away. "Calm down, Julie. Runo and Dan are just friends remember?" I hated that excuse and intently stared at Runo, working. "Something tells me there's something going on between Dan and her. I don't like it." I snapped. Billy finally looked at me. "Fire her." "Daddy won't let me. But this is my territory…" I hissed and grinned_._

* * *

**Well, It's been so long since anyone made a Dan and Runo so I thought I'll make one. I Do Not Own Bakugan. **

**Well, Next Ch. What will Julie plan to break up Dan and Runo Friendship? And Will Dan and Runo ever be together? Find out soon.**

**Review if you like. This Story is Sorta Turning into HSM2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan POV**

"Hey, Danny!" Julie cried in a surprise pleasure. Julie's voice was so perky and cheery, I wonder why? "Hey," I replied in a dull voice. She came to sit by me her shiny hair glistering on the lights. I shrugged away. The shrill of Julie's cell phone startled me. "Excuse me." Julie whispered.

**Julie's POV**

"Hello?" I hissed. "Julie?" Billy verified. "Yeah, What do you want? I'm in the middle of the plan." I said in a hard tone. "Sorry, but I don't know if we should do this, Julie. Won't it break Dan and Runo's friendship?" I sighed and gave him the details. "Come on Billy. Can you do it for me?" I flirted._ I never really like Billy, but I needed him to get to Dan. One little twist couldn't hurt right? After me and Dan get together, I'll just tell a little white lie and make thing all better._ "Well, Okay," He seemed to realize that this was out of his depth. "Perfect." I smirked. "Now go deal with Runo, okay?" I ordered.

**Dan POV**

"Sorry about that, Dan." Julie muttered, then added more clearly, "So Dan how would you like a promotion?" "Really?" It sounded like I was choking. "Only if you'd be my brawling partner for the Bakugan festival." Julie demanded. "The what?" I asked confused. "The Bakugan Festival, silly. The mall's gonna have this huge brawling festival and it's sorta like a carnival. There's gonna be food, games, and brawls." Julie threw a grateful glance at my way.

"We're all going to brawl, the winner gets the title of King and Queen and a free shopping spree for a whole month." Julie clarified. "I guess…" I mumbled. I really wanted to brawl with Runo instead. I had this deep weird feeling instead every time I was around her. I would act so stupid when I was close to her. _No, it couldn't be a crush can it?_

"So, Dan do you want to work at Gamestop? Where you can play video games all day." She began, and flashed a sly smiled.

"It pays double." Julie beamed, and then paused. Hmm. I could get Runo's gift early and quit this job early. "Wait. Isn't like on the 1st floor? Runo works at the 2nd floor. I won't get to see her much." I asked tentatively, glancing at Runo, from across the mall. "I thought you two were friends. Why do you need to see her?" Julie demanded with infuriated look spread across her face. "We are. It's just that…" I trailed off. "So that's a yes right?" Julie complained. "Yeah." "Perfect." Julie beamed. I hope this was a good idea.

"Hey Dan," Runo muttered. "Is it true that your gonna be Julie's brawling partner for the festival?" I sighed and turned away. "Yeah, but I'm not proud of it. I'm doing it for the money. You know your birthday gift." I sighed. "Good. So we're still going to the movies this afternoon with Shun and Alice?" She informed me. "Yep." "I'll meet you at the food court okay?" Runo asked. "Okay."

**7:00 pm**

This was favorite part of the day, closing time.

Off to the movies with Runo, Alice, and Shun. "Hey Dan," Julie shrieked. "Hey, Sorry can't talk much. I'm meeting someone at the food court, Julie." I said softly and half-ran. "Don't worry Dan. We have some work to do. New clothes, cards, and ect. " She said. I pursed my lips and frowned. "You do want the money don't you?" She asked skeptically and stared at me intently. "Yeah," I responded, remorseful. _I'm sorry Runo._

* * *

**Sorry It's really short and I kinda rushed through it but the next chapter will probably have more drama.**


End file.
